Fated No Matter What
by xMayyLovahx
Summary: Being fated to a lover you've yet to meet and know nothing about isn't all fun it can turn out to be for a college student, someone laying low from the higher ups and a survivor from the attack New York suffered from the Chitauri.
1. Prologue

**So I have no faith in my stories but I am posting this thanks to my inspiration and amazing friend Story-Lover-1989 if you haven't checked out Mind Compulsion than do it cause it's fab I love it. Now onto my waked out stoof enjoy.**

 **Also to provide credit to where & whom I got this lovely idea from is reading the amazing BlueStarlalight story called 'Fated Ink' I love it a ton it's really great and worth every second you spend reading it so check it out. **

**Also this story has been put on hiatus as I am lacking in content for it. Fudge you writers block. I CRI inside.**

 **.Prologue.**

You'd think I would feel pretty weird having these markings on my body. But in a world where super heroes appear to save our planet from it's impeding doom countless times. Well having what I have just can be added to the list.

Me, I'm a polylover a nickname I gave it after googling polyamorous or polyamory for having many lovers. Only difference is whoever they are I'm stuck with them without a say so if I value my life. Many people all over the world say they have the markings; some truthful others complete trollers. Us poor unfortunate souls in this situation really don't know how to go about it, but to try and make everything work out.

I just decided to live my life as normal as possible as if I wasn't a polylover even if for a day.

-S.D.

/ 0 /

Whatever the planet had planned I wanted nothing to do with it honestly. But being in the wrong place at the wrong time kind of calls for the bad to find you. My list of being a freak show grows in a way I'd like no one to know about. So I settle for just being a moving shadow from place to place. One day these freakish markings I own classifying me as a damned polylover will cause more trouble than I need.

-A.M.

\ 0 \

As far as my knowledge goes the Earth has lots of abnormal things happening daily that the government feels it's civilians shouldn't be informed of. Unfortunately for me my work place and source of income was blown to dust particules by alien life forms while I was inside. Check that right off my bucket list if I had one. So me being a swiper is hardly even a surprise.

-R.P.


	2. Job Opportunity

For those that commented thanks so much and for the one who favorite and followed ty! It means a lot. I'm glad I'm doing something right. So far there are three soul mates but fated to different people which will be a surprise! So the first one is Serenity Delgado next is Ashton Mercier, and lastly Rebekah Price they are all main characters all connected to each other you'll see. I'm only giving away that :D Enjoy~

 **.Job Opportunity.**

Serenity had just finished packing away all of the essentials into a duffle bag, she spared a glance at her clock seeing it read, 5:15am. With a shrug she exited her dorm room locking the door behind her and wrote down a quick message for anyone curious enough to know her whereabouts or to contact her it was on the board hung on her door. Once off campus Serenity flagged down a lone taxi cab as the streets of New York City just began to bustle with life, she however was out of the traffic headed towards the airport.

 _"Ms. Delgado , I wanted to tell you about an offer we received for trainees its in Wakanda and they asked for our best here. So I couldn't help but think of you."_

A loud ringing mused her from the thoughts that had happened just a week ago. The caller ID read 'Mom' so she slide her finger across the green button.

"Morning Mom."

"Hi sweety! Just wanted to congratulate you on this, it's great news that the industry out in Wakanda wants my baby girl!"

"Mom please I'm 21, anyways thank you this is a pretty big deal for me." Serenity responded.

"Oh I know, me and your father are so proud of you be safe, love you!"

"Love you more." Serenity chuckled hanging the call up, just when she looked up she realized she was at the airport, "Keep the change." she said handing the driver a twenty dollar bill, she exited the yellow car, duffle bag swung on her shoulder and gazed at the building in awe. _'I'm going to Wakanda'_ she began to internally shriek while she ducked and dodged her way around straight to the private jet that landed at the airport to retrieve her.

A male dressed in casual jeans, a button up and a jacket topped with black shades leaned against her ride into the sky. When he noticed her approach he stood straight eyes trained on her, before flashing a welcome smile to her.

"Hi, you must be Serenity, I'm Clint, Clint Barton." he extended a hand to her. Serenity took it giving a slight shake in return.

"Nice to meet you Clint."

Clint nodded after they let hands go he motioned her to enter first. She took the invitation climbing up the stairs into the jet and gasped in shock at the uniqueness of it's interior.

"Whoa." she muttered.

When Clint finished giving the pilot the 'ok' to take off. Just when he walked up to have a seat himself he saw the adult teenager admiring the intricate paintings along the wall.

"Sorry my kids."

Serenity could have given herself whiplash with how fast she turned to register Clint's presence, slowly she took a seat on the sofa relaxing her shoulders while gazing all around the colorful space the two shared.

"No it's fine I like it." she smiled.

"Well. You'd be the first." Clint chuckled.

"So Mr. Barton."

"Clint is fine."

"Well Clint are you my escort?" she asked unsure.

"Yes and no. I wasn't free, but everyone else wussed out." Clint grumbled out as the jet began to lift off the ground.

"Everyone?"

"You'll meet them at some point they're usually doing their own thing."

Serenity nodded in understanding when a awkward silence began to loom over the two. She stared to fiddle with her phone in fake interest when it began to ring catching her off guard. For awhile it just rang in her hands as she stared at it her mind wandering off.

"You gonna get that?" Clint stated.

"Oh! Y-yeah sorry." she answered the unknown caller raising a finger to him as she excused herself to the restroom for some privacy.

"Hello?"

\ 1 \

Meanwhile back in New York City Rebekah was rushing through the crowds in a fowl mood as ever. She was pissed at the construction company, her apartment begging for a payment all up her ass and last but not least her best friend was no where to be found. So she stomped onto Harvard University with a scowl across her face no one even bothered to approach her, or get in her path. Even the guards that worked at the gate knew to let her in when she was in this mood, it wasn't the first or last time so they knew not to get in Rebekah Price's way when she was after something it just wouldn't end well. For you at least.

"God dammit where is Serenity damned Delgado?!" she shouted in the dormitory, yet no one even bothered to respond instead the few girls that were there scurried off to their rooms in safety. Rebekah took a deep breath to calm her shot nerves, then walked the rest of the hall to her door narrowing her eyes at the board.

 _'I won't be here for a couple of months got a opportunity in Wakanda if you want to reach me call [424-xxx-xxxx]'_

"Ohhhh... that little missy, just couldn't wait till I got my phone and took my new number down... She's getting an earful that's for sure!" Rebekah marched over to the exit now.

"Morning girls! I'm going!" she shouted.

"Morning Rebekah! Be safe!" the other girls all shouted back peaking from their doors, they all liked Rebekah but when she was upset they just stayed out of the way which she understood.

Once outside she typed in the number from the board and brought the cell up to her ear. It rang once, then twice, so much she started to grow worried when the line clicked an a uncertain hello greeted her, it was her best friends voice.

"How dare you just take off?!" Rebekah howled.

"Rebekah?" Serenity asked unsure.

"No I'm a stalker! Of course it's me duh! Now answer me!" she demanded.

"Well I'm sorry, I couldn't stay! It's just I had to go today this is a big deal, I'm sorry!"

"You better be, I've had a horrible week and I needed you!" Rebekah started to complain as she rounded a corner and bumped into a girl with a hoodie on.

"Watch it!" she shouted, the girl just glared her white eyes bore into Rebekah, she only frowned more.

"You should be careful about how you speak to people. You could come to regret it." the teen seethed at Rebekah as a cold air started to surround them both.

"Oh really?" Rebekah stepped towards the teen staring her down as she was a bit taller than the younger one in height.

"See I've had a pretty shitty time okay? After ALIENS DECIDED TO DESTROY THE CAFE I WORK IN! So try me!" the phone call she was in all but forgotten the teen smirked rolling her eyes then flicked down to the phone where shouting was heard coming from then she gazed back up at Rebekah.

"Have a nice day." she teased walking away.

"WHAT?!" Rebekah grew redder in the face knowing the girl said that to pun her of her bad luck. When she stomped her foot raising the phone to her ear, she shrieked recoiling from the ice cold object. She watched in horror as she flung it from her hand and it hit the ground shattering.

"Ohhh come on!" She whined ready to cry but wouldn't.

/ 1 /

"Rebekah! Huh?" Serenity looked worried gazing down at her phone, as someone approached her, she had just arrived to Wakanda when the call went dead. When she rose her head her eyes went wide before she dropped her head.

"Your highness! A pleasure."

T'Challa chuckled at her embarrassment as he placed a hand upon her shoulder, "Come it's alright Ms. Delgado."

"Heh... So what exactly will I be doing here?" she asked with a smile raising her head.

"I will show you, follow me." he turned to enter the huge building she scurried to follow after looking to Clint for reassurance he gave a subtle thumbs up she gave a smile now trying to keep her head high.

"Ms. Delgado, it is dire you keep this information between only those who know of this it's not for anyone outside to know of. Can you do that?"

"S-sure. Wait I can't even tell my parents or friends?" she asked suddenly.

"Afraid not." he said.

"Well then what do I tell them? They think I'm doing something big that'll decide my future in this career? I-I even think I'm doing something big."

"You are, I'm afraid it may decide your future quite a lot, but for their safety they can't know."

"I understand I won't tell them I promise." she smiled her head raised high staring into T'Challa's eyes with determination.

"Good. Now what you'll be doing here is to help find a cure for him." a metal door released steam as it opened up inside Serenity saw a man sitting in a chair. He rose his head up staring as if in pain at her, she realized it was thee Winter Soldier sitting inside this room. All she could do was jerk her head from between T'Challa then back to Bucky in surprise.


	3. Why Choose Me?

**Hey guys I'm super nervous about all this but I'm probably going to limit each chapter to 1000 something words. Only problem is I don't know how often I should update. I write the chapters ahead of time so I can review it make corrections all that jazz but I don't want to just keep updating none stop so I need a date to update on. Monday or Wednesday comment which one. Which ever gets commented most will be the day the next chapter will be posted.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's and this storyline. Though I wish I could own all these handsome men ;3**

 **.Why Choose Me?.**

T'Challa gave a slight tilt of his head at Serenity's fluctuation of emotions over her face. She looked to him with confirmation if she could enter the small space with the man, she took one step forward then halted.

"Your highness is it safe?" she asked fear tinted in her voice

"If it wasn't I wouldn't just let you go inside let alone let him not be chained down." T'Challa answered

"Okay then." she looked at the clip board just outside the door, lifted it an gave it a quick run over in preparation for her new patient?

T'Challa walked off to another room where the mirror was a one way see in but cant see out. Steve and Scott where already inside observing how Serenity slowly approached Bucky who didn't seem to even care.

"You think this is a good idea?" Steve asked unsure his finger worried his chin as he watched the two.

"Steve it'll be alright." Scott said from his spot in a chair, Steve glanced back at him then turned back to observe more intensely.

"James? Or Mr. Barnes..." Serenity began to speak as she got closer to Bucky he seemed for the most part unresponsive his brows drew together in thought. She sighed and lowered down to her knees placing a hand gently to his knee.

"Hey." she whispered he jerked his head to her direction eyeing her cautiously they narrowed then softening to curious again.

"It's alright, I just wanted to say hi.. That I'll be working with you from now on. I'm Serenity Delgado a scientist in training I'm here to help so I'll visit as often as I can, hopefully everyday yeah?"

Bucky blinked his blue eyes blearily as he stared her down. Serenity just held his gaze showing her determination finally he gave a slow nod in response that made her smile happily towards him.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then."

Serenity went ahead and exited his chambers she turned around with a small wave to him, she could of sworn she saw him smile or was it a grin. Maybe she was hallucinating, shaking her head she started to walk off when T'Challa exited out of a room she didn't even know was there. He saw the look on her face, gracing her with a wary smile.

"It's an observation room to watch Mr. Barnes."

"Understandable. I was just looking for you."

"Ask away." she was slightly shocked he knew she was going to ask a question and shook her head in amusement.

"My living arrangements?"

"There is an apartment building just outside of this facility I will have someone drive you there. See you tomorrow Ms. Delgado?"

"Certainly and thank you for this Highness, really it's amazing all of this. I hope I can be of some help."

"As do I."

/ 2 /

 ***Serenity's POV***

A lot of things ran through my head about what was really going on and what I had been picked for. As I entered my apartment building I saw a variety of furniture heck even my bed room was decorated in my favorite color red and blue. All I could really come up with an answer was they did a full background check of me which made me nervous to be here even more. I released a sigh going into the bathroom with my duffle bag to change into a much more comfortable outfit for the rest of the day.

"This must have to do with these." I mumbled to myself as I stripped my top off.

I stared into the mirror at a band of squiggly motifs one band went around my left shoulder while the other was at the small of my back, I shuffled around to see it too had turned in color a brighter red. As far as my research went this only happens when you get closer to your soulmates. A tinkling suspicion crept up on me that maybe, just maybe that man James Barnes was one of them. After the unsettling feeling passed, I felt giddy inside almost like I wanted to scream, I never once felt this happy in my life except for when my parents got me a dog once which was years ago.

"Oh is this normal? Feeling this happy?" I questioned myself when a knock sounded from my door, startled I tugged on a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt, then went to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"Whoa hi...Wrong room." the female chuckled I smiled shrugging.

"It happens. I'm new you're Wanda Maximoff right?" I recognized her from the press videos of her out in the field.

"That's me." her accent sounding more clear.

"So I'm betting you were dared to go see who the new person is by everyone else living here huh?"

"Obvious?"

"Very. I did the same thing tried to play it off as the wrong room too." we both shared a laugh at the silly thought before smiling at one another.

"Well I can see you're pretty normal."

"Yeah guess I am. So I'm wiped out from today mind if we talk more tomorrow?" she looked hesitant.

"It's just everyone else wanted me to drag you upstairs to meet being the only girl here sucked until now." she seemed legitimately happy for my presence it was nice.

"I... ugh." I started to stammer at her persisting eyes how they glowed just made me want to cave in it was like staring at Rebekah after a long hard week to loosen up to have fun as she liked to say.

"Hey Wand what's taking so long?" a male shouted for her.

"Nothing Scott she's just tired I think we should leave her alone for now." Wanda said down the hall I poked my head out to see a handsome man walk over to us from the staircase.

"Hi there." I said shyly.

"Hey.. I'm Scott Lang and you're... cute." he said cheekily I wanted to shrug off the compliment luckily enough Wanda had socked him in the shoulder, from my point of view it looked like it hurt a great deal as he winced some.

"Easy there he looks fragile." I joked, Scott rolled his eyes as Wanda laughed at the statement.

"Guys I'd love to go meet everyone else, but I'm really tired so maybe tomorrow after I finish at work?" I offered they shrugged their shoulders.

"Fair enough, sleep up!" Scott's hand pressed onto my head rubbing some, I pulled away calmly but in truth it was way more awkward that I let on, Wanda gave a short wave so I did in return shutting the door and the outside world out. Finally peace, it's what I needed just peace. My legs felt like jelly as they dragged against the carpeted floor once inside my room I fell face first into the pillows, using one hand to reach back and tug at my socks off while the other yanked the comforter up to cover my body in. Today wasn't exhausting not so much physically but mentally. Mentally it was. All I could ask myself was why was I chosen for this job...?

 **Review, follow, favorite do what ya want I'll be here if not sleeping.**

 **I'm nervicited about this.**


	4. Building A Friendship

**I think I'll update every week xD on any day when I feel I've sat around long enough. This chapter was so hard to come up with to move along the correct way due to some people in my life making my inspiration take a spiral outta control. I have a hard time understanding why people judge ya just cause your a fangirl. If it makes us happy me and any other fangirls/fanboys out there then why the heck do they have the nerve or audacity to judge us or question our happiness. I don't question them so it was just frustrating and I felt like shit for awhile. Anyways enough ramble onto the plot adventures of Serenity, Rebekah and Ashton. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing for me to own but my beautiful three girls :D oh the story plot too whee~**

 **.Building A Friendship.**

Dawn had broke through the clouds a bright shine from the sun beamed into the dark room that Serenity slept in quite peacefully till a loud enough scuffle was heard. The noise faded out so she relaxed back into the soft pillows only for it to start back up again. Tiredly Serenity sat up with a huff.

"Seriously? It's so early... Whyyyyyy?" she groaned rolling onto her back and smacked one of the pillows over her face trying to block it out sadly nothing worked in her favor.

With the worlds worst bed hair and dreary eyes she rose out of bed and stomped out of her apartment into the cool morning air, deciding the stairs would be faster she went up and stopped right in front of a door to the room just above hers. Serenity racked her fist against the cool wood door, the ruckus inside was still going on loudly enough so she started to slam her fist to the door even harder that the noise echoed off any other noise being drowned out now.

"Oh come on I know you're in there! Now open up!" Serenity screamed crossing her arms across her chest as whispering could be heard from inside.

"Sorry about the noise." Wanda answered the door.

"Wanda? What's going on?" Serenity was shocked to see the teen who looked worried herself.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry for waking you." she apologized.

"Wait."

Wanda turned around mid stop of shutting the door back, to see Serenity pointing at a piece of squiggles across her collar bone. Wanda gasped correcting her jacket to cover herself and then rose a cautious eye up to Serenity who rose a brow in question.

"Wanda? Are you... A polylover?" Wanda looked even more anxious at the mention of the odd thing that plagued their planet among other things.

"No it's a tattoo." she tried to avoid the question though her face gave away the true answer.

"It's okay so am I." Serenity pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to show the motif banding around her shoulder, Wanda stepped forward reaching a hand out to touch it. When her hand came in contact with it and it felt just like hers had slightly lumpy and a bright red. Wanda smiled even more.

/ 3 /

Once checked in for work Serenity's first order of business was to stop at the cafeteria to get both her and James a warm breakfast. She looked over the various options and decided for eggs, toast and bacon with plum juice. The walk down the hall was a considerable task for her as she tried to level her shoulders to not lose her bag or the tray of food she carried. Right as she reached her work section to scan her badge, she was stuck not able to reach the card slightly sticking out her bag.

"Everything alright Miss Delgado?" Serenity jumped at the sound of T'Challa's voice she nearly lost the food if he hadn't balanced her back.

"Peachy... just having a heart attack and fighting with the door, it's winning if you can't tell." she replied.

"I can tell." he chuckled scanning his card for the door to open they both walked in side by side.

"Thank you I was about to beat the door down if you didn't come along."

"It would of still won."

"Ha ha. You have jokes your highness." she smiled to herself when she reached Bucky's room T'Challa separated heading into the observation room as per usual while she bumped the side of her bag it scanned the card releasing the door open.

"Phew! Morning." she said to Bucky he scowled then remembered her from yesterday.

"Hungry?" she offered the food up sitting it on his table before him though he was hesitant, she slid her own chair out and watched him for awhile as he just stared at the meal.

"So... I was thinking if we're to work together what better way than to get to know each other yea?" she took a bite of her toast waiting for his response.

"How would we do that?" he finally asked taking a sip of the juice. She totally missed the way he seemed to recognize the taste and take a bigger swallow of it.

"Well I could tell you about myself so you can feel comfortable knowing I'm not some spy or something."

"Spies can also tell lies."

"Really I'm in a place protected by super heroes and I'm a girl pretty sure I'd get beat up James."

"Bucky is fine. You are pretty scrawny." he gave another grin she felt her cheeks puff out at the remark then composed herself trying to be professional.

"I'll call you that once we become friends _James._ " she bit back he started in on his eggs while she began to tell him about her life story.

\ 3 \

*Avenger's Tower*

Tony stared at the phone sitting on the desk just a reach away. He was debating if he should call Steve with the cell he sent him about the sudden issue they were having in New York. A heavy sigh fell from his lips everything in their lives was just getting so out of hand, he wanted to try and find a normalcy to his life style again. But as life would have it, that never happened. First the matter with Loki the Chitauri, Sokovia, how the Avengers were split right down the middle now it was all just too much. Tony dragged a weary hand across his face, as his head throbbed from all the memories, the troubles when he looked down again he reached for the phone finally.

 **Blehhhhh kill me this chapter is crap I know but I wanted to hurry and get it out the way as I was stuck with it. But also knew what I was going to do to continue on. A few chapters might be longer as I have some juicy drama to start up hehehehe.**


	5. All Fun & Games Till Someone Gets Iced

**Asuh dudes! I'm trying to get back into the swing of this story I will not just abandoned it plus I'm still on the Avengers hype which will be so for a long time cause Bucky is my life. Sorry for the delay of updates. Ty so so so much for the follows, favs, and reviews they mean thee world to me as I feel I suck at writing. Now I'm about to switch things up hehe this chapter will entail hopefully dorky, funny moments, drama, and action scenes yissssssssssss.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but like can I pls own Bucky, Steve, Pietro and Loki? I'd die. 3**

 **Ready To Comply Soldier? ;)**

 **.All Fun & Games Till Someone Gets Iced.**

"Tell me again why you have to be the one to go and help Steve?" Scott pouted as they stood inside, the Helipad just outside where Steve was soon going to depart.

"It's an enhanced meaning they were once in Hydra's grasp. They could help us." Steve explained.

"Still doesn't explain why you'd help Stark after what he did." Scott grumbled staring at the ground now with furrowed brows.

"He needs my help. He picked up the phone and called so I'm going to help. He made the move first." Steve rested a hand on Scott's shoulder his sulking only worsened as his eyes fell on the bands of motifs across Steve's left wrist it was a beautiful crimson red showing damn well that they had found each other and bonded sealing their connection. Scott rose his left hand to take Steve's his matching motif to his showing now on the back of his hand.

"Do you know how this will affect our bond. You see how restless Wanda is without Vision." Scott stated looking at the pretty squiggles they adorned.

"Don't use that as an excuse." Steve sighed.

"WELL sorry to inconvenience you like this Captain."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Good. Wait what about what's her name... The-the scientist chick who just got here?"

"Serenity?" Steve rose a questioning brow at Scott for bringing her up.

"Oh come on Cap don't tell me you haven't checked your other marking." Scott groaned while Steve scrambled to lift his shirt up there across his hip was a visible darkened motif for his other soul mate. He almost felt ashamed to not have noticed his last partner was so close by. Scott watched the super soldier dragged a hand over his face and through his blonde locks a frustrated sigh slipping past his lips.

"Are you sure it's Serenity."

"100% saw her with Wanda couldn't help feeling attached already." Scott admitted, "It's pretty hard having to adjust to this all you know since I have a daughter already, ignored the markings most of my life."

"I know. Listen just keep a close eye on her okay, no doing reckless... plans. Alright?" Steve gave a stern look to his first soul mate.

"Okay I hear you." Scott rose his hands up in defense, "No need to get all dominate on me. Now shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Thought you didn't want me to go?" Steve teased now a grin spreading across his face, Scott frowned all over again.

"Get outta here. If you need me I'm right here." Steve nodded, Scott turned to walk away only to be tugged back by the wrist, spun around to face his mate who suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"You forgot that." Steve whispered against his lips.

"I did." Scott smiled his arms going around Steve's waist as he kissed him again he found he loved getting surprise kisses from Steve they were always so gentle it suited how soft his lips were. On top of that the shapes of their lips matched perfectly like a puzzle piece.

"Aye yo Cap it's time to je...t" Sam froze in his place staring at the two sharing a passionate goodbye kiss, Steve pulled away chuckling at how Scott was reluctant to end the kisses he was receiving that the all too familiar pout from earlier was back thanks to Sam's interruption.

"Sorry I keep forgetting you and Tic Tac are like a ugh... Thing... yeah let's just call it that." Sam's cheeks were flushed a bit for it was his first time seeing Steve be so intimate with anyone let alone it was just a month or so ago the two had actually come to find a liking for each other. Scott cuddled up closer to Steve in a tight hug, the soldier gave a gentle smile as he placed a soft kiss into Scott's brunette hair then they were both walking in separate directions.

"This whole fated deal is just weird." Sam sighed still slightly flustered Steve chuckled nudging Sam.

"Is it Wanda?"

"When is it not her. She always wants Vision..." Sam grunted.

"But don't you do too?"

"No way."

"So you haven't accepted them or let them accept you?" Steve looked shocked.

"Nope." was Sam's reply.

/ 4 /

A teenage girl skid down an alley way her shoulder crashing into the brick wall, but she quickly bounced off of it leaving behind a frozen imprint. Hot behind her trail was Steve who was trying to be inconspicuous to anyone that was out to find him. A wall of pointy ice started to appear in front of Steve blocking him from pursuing the girl any further.

"Dammit Stark I lost her!" Steve said into his ear piece.

"You lost her? How does that happen?" Tony asked with a snarky remark.

"An ice wall." Steve said bluntly staring at the wall he took a couple of feets back bouncing on the tips of his feet.

"Oh. Well I see her just catch up." Tony responded.

Steve shook his head it had been awhile since he was doing any superhero business since he went off the radar with Bucky. Here he was sort of getting dragged back into things. He ran full speed at the ice wall that was 2 inches thick once he closed in on it he raised his arms over his face breaking right through it with an ear splintering noise.

"Things just never stop do they?" Steve muttered to himself as he took a sharp turn down another alleyway he saw iced footprints turn down.

Meanwhile Tony had found her go through a crowded area full of pedestrians the girl looked out of breath then looked to be focused on something before she weaves through the crowd and turned through another alleyway. She lined her back up to the wall taking in a deep breath before she heard the shattering noise making her jump in fright.

"Easy there kiddo!" Tony landed down in front of her finally he was able to see her face under the hoodie she wore. White eyes glared at him.

"What do you want? I have nothing to do with you." She seethed.

"Ugh but you do. See you tried to steal from a company that could get you in some legal troubles. Then you had to go and freeze the guys. Now here I am on a weekend chasing you down. So you're coming with me rather you like it or not."

"I doubt it." She smirked as her eyes gave a slight blue shimmer, Tony felt water push down on him from behind.

"Mr. Stark we're taking too much pressure from behind." F.R.I.D.A.Y's computerized voice cut in, Tony gritted his teeth fighting the pressure on his back so he could lift his head some. The teen glared harder adding more pressure to his back. Once a clutter of noise alerted her she jerked her head up to see Steve he had rose a knee into the air she didn't have enough time to block the blow with her hands so she formed enough ice around her jaw to take the hit. Her head shot back with a rough snap the pain echoed out past the ice over her mouth she felt light headed losing control of her powers she stumbled trying to balance herself with the building.

"Whoaaa!" Tony shouted being carried away a little ways with the water that had lost its heavy hold on him.

Steve went forward to catch the teen as she stumbled into his arms she was still trying to put up a fight as little snow flakes started to form around her and Steve till she passed out in his arms.

"Nice work Capsicle."

"Don't call me that." Steve said back lifting her up in her arms like a princess making the hoodie fall of, some of her three toned hair fell out too. She was truly a beautiful ice painting the soldier thought while they began to head back to the Avengers Tower.

\ 4 \

When she came to she jerked awake restraints tightening over her wrists and ankles.

"Son of a b-"

"Ah ah ah. Steve doesn't like hearing curse words." Tony cut her off she whirled her head around to the sound of his voice not being able to see due to the blind fold over her eyes.

"It was one time..." Steve glared at Tony.

"Let me go... I'll say this only once." she gritted her teeth.

"Ugh we will after we talk." Tony walked around to stare her down, she turned to look forward where he stood her brows drawing together. He was impressed she could feel when eyes where on her and knew where he was standing at.

"You want to start first by telling us your name?" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"What's it matter to you?" she replied.

"Oh we have a fighter here."

"Your not helping Tony." Steve went from looking at the girl to Tony shaking his head, "We know Hydra did this to you." that made her tense up.

"Fine... My names Ashton Mercier." she said lowly though they both heard it, Tony took that as his cue to go to his computer pulling up files about her, "Says here you survived the experiments they put you through." Tony read off.

"I did along with the twins."

"Twins? Do you mean Wanda and Pietro Maximoff?" Steve questioned.

"Who else everyone else died. They had tried to move me to another facility when you lot attacked, the security was light so I froze them to death from the inside out and escaped. Consider yourselves lucky, oh those police officers too." she explained.

"Ashton, we aren't your enemies we can help you." Steve stated.

"I don't need your help.." she grunted out.

"Okay this is getting us no where." Tony tugged the blind fold off her face she frowned at him, "Does he always talk as if he's a king?" Ashton turned to look at Steve.

"All the time."

"Offensive, but I'll ignore it. Now either you can chose to be a good kid and let us help you or we can turn you over to other authorities with a not so welcoming behavior." Tony leaned to her eye level staring her straight in the eyes.

"Having a bad day Stark?" Steve teased.

"Shut up." Tony bit back.

"You two are like a married couple."

"At least I'm not a kid."

Ashton's left eye twitched and then a ice mask formed over Tony's mouth, Steve went on guard mode as Tony shuffled back on his feet tugging at the mouth guard she just created over his face. The cold texture was stinging his skin to an unpleasant degree he started to frown muffled complaints coming from him.

"That shut you up." she whispered then eyed the restraints they froze from her powers then she broke them off.

Steve watched as she stretched her body with a few pops from her sore bones she saw Tony march towards her in a angry state before he could reach her she conjured up a water whip swung it at him on direct impact it from to ice making the blow so much stronger. Steve could be hear hissing in a sharp breath watching as Tony crumbled against his work bench with a moan of pain.

"I think he deserved that." Ashton gave a grin then turned to Steve.

"Since you seem more level headed I think I'll go with you. Lord knows I don't wanna be stuck around this stiff. Don't worry Cap I won't cause _too much trouble_." Ashton bounced out the room on the balms of her feet, Steve shrugged when he looked at Tony again the ice guard had melted away. Tony still wasn't happy about it and waved his hand for them to just go while her rubbed his sore abdomen.

 **Here's one of those long chapters for you guys :D Ashton has been introduced into the game now whoop whoop!**

 **Lemme know what you think in the reviews section. I'll message you back answering any questions you have as long as they aren't giving away the plans in store for this story. :D Tony & Steve are very much not on good terms yet. But they came together to capture that beauty that is my oc. Now onto the next parttttt! **


	6. Welcome Party

**Whoooo ANOTHER ONE! Also I'm beyond pissed fucking power outage where I live and everything I wrote was lost so fucking heated... Asideeee from that I was able to write some of it back the same but not exactly as before. Be warned they play cards against humanity later in this chapter xD The chapters to come many be in first pov and only show a few people at a time as they are all going through different things. I love Ash with a passion. Serenity too she's just being difficult hehehe. Enjoy my failure.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh you know this already T-T**

 **Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car. I CRI**

 **.Welcome Party.**

Serenity was just finishing up her visit with Bucky that has been a long day for them both. Though she felt she was getting somewhere with him, it was saddening to know that the poor man didn't have many memories except for the ones Hydra used him to do missions as The Winter Soldier part of him. Still she was building a friendship he seemed more relax around her, plus he seemed like a great listener without giving much of a response. As she walked through the compound she stared at her watch seeing it was 10:30pm this was the latest she ever got off from _work_? The apartments were a walk away from the facility she was debating on if she wanted to dread trekking in the dark just to finally get home or if she could stay the night at the job.

Settling for staying at the facility she did a complete turn going back to the scanner her card gave an audible beep when it was read, with the place so empty the noise echoed through the building when the doors opened for her confidential work place that was off limits to anyone else that had nothing to do with James and his situation. She went to one of the desks flipping the lamp light on and dug through the draws seeing a bunch of files on nearly every super hero and threat that attacked earth. Serenity juggled all the files on one hand as she cut the light off and ventured to the observation room for Bucky to do her research. The files slumped on the table without much care she grabbed James file reading through it as she went to grab a snack and drink from the vending machine in the corner of the room. In her hand was a bag of fruit snacks, then a bottled water taking her seat back she rummaged through her bag to get a pen and notebook.

She began jutting down things she felt where important, things she'd do more digging into. Done with Bucky's file she neatly staked the papers inside as they were found and looked through the pile again. Two files caught her eye reading _'HYDRA' and 'Maximoff Twins'_ those two were her new targets so she flipped nonstop taking more notes. The hours passed by when she was deep in thought what broke her determined trance was a loud yawn making her eyes water up. Having just finished reading Steve and Scott's information she made a conclusive judgment to take a short nap.

"It won't be long..." she muttered to herself as she set the documents aside, then cradled her head in her arms falling asleep quite fast.

/ 5 /

"Ser..."

...

"Sereni..."

...

"Serenity." she heard now more clearly, she hummed in her sleep not really happy about waking up. A gentle hand on her bag shook her lightly she finally opened her eyes slowly to see it was Scott he was rather close to her face, she rose a hand up to wipe at the sleepy tears in her eyes.

"Scott?" she called his name like a question.

"Have you been h _e_ re all night?" he asked peering at the documents sprawled out around her along with a half drank water bottle and emptied fruit snacks bag.

"Yeah it was late... I didn't want to walk home..." she answered half asleep he gave a soft smile his hand weaving through her platinum blonde locks he hadn't meant to but the bond was thrumming with contentment from having her so close.

"Well next time I'll be sure to stay late so I can walk you. Yeah?" she nodded.

"Okay." he gave a kiss to her forehead in her sleepy state she didn't really mind, plus something about it made her happy inside which usually would have confused her if she was wide awake.

"So hear me out okay?" he stood up going to the vending machine buying a coffee to help wake her up, when he stood back before her she tentatively took the drink sipping some. Her body was already starting to wake up from just one sip of it.

"What's going on?"

"Wanda wants to have a welcome party for you and someone else Steve is bringing back with him."

"For me?" she blinked confused.

"Yeah it's later today so you can't stay late for work."

"Okay fine but only if James comes."

"I... can't decide that... T'Challa would have to give the approval." Serenity stared at the ceiling humming in thought with another sip of her drink.

"I would have to approve what?"

 _'Speak of the devil'_ Serenity thought as she saw T'Challa walk into the room.

"Wanda. Welcome Party. James. Serenity's idea." Scott summed up.

"Ah Mr. Barnes why would you want him to go Ms. Delgado?"

"To get sunlight." the two looked taken back at her short response.

"Sun... light?" Scott asked raising a confused brow.

"He's been in there all the time don't you think he'd like to get some sun. He is human not a lab rat." she gave a narrowed look the two became aware that she was right, the look made the guilt form more inside them. T'Challa cleared his throat with a nod.

"Alright Mr. Barnes may attend this party. But I expect you to work even harder for results." Serenity bounced up on her feet ecstatic.

"Oh thank you! I'm sure he'll be happy to hear thank you your Highness!" she was just about to jet right out the room when T'Challa called her attention.

"Ms. Delgado, T'Challa is quite fine."

"Only if you'll drop the _Ms. Delgado_ crap." she gave a grin and was out the room.

"This is bad..." Scott mumbled.

"What is the matter?" T'Challa asked.

"I think Serenity might like Bucky."

"What makes you assume such a thought?"

"How happy she got about him going to the party... Steve won't be happy."

"The bonds?"

"Yeah the bonds..."

\ 5 \

Steve watched Ashton with a curious stare, she was bouncing one leg crossed over the other as she listened to music. After watching her for so long he looked at the duffel bag at her feet, she didn't seem to have much it reminded him of his best bud Bucky. When he looked back up to her face again she was staring right at him with those piercing white eyes.

"Why do you keep staring Cap?" she asked with a guarded tone.

"You just reminded me of a friend is all." Steve answered truthfully that's when she visibly relaxed.

"Oh..."

The ride in the quin jet returned to mutual silence though she felt irked that Steve was once again back at staring at her. She gritted her teeth together and kicked her foot to the chair causing ice to spike out from the impact it shook the jet.

"You're staring again..." she growled out glaring.

"You have a marking." he pointed out, her eyes went wide her hand touching below her right eye was the typical slight bump he took care to notice that it was a dark red meaning she came in contact with her mate but now they had been separated for who knows how long.

"Yeah what about it?" she grumbled out.

"How longs it been that way?" Steve questioned.

"Oh this dark red. For about I wanna say two or three years... What are you one too?"

"A polylover?"

"Yeah that..." she seemed to dislike the topic as she glared at the wall.

"I am... Why do you hate being one?"

"Who said I did?"

"I can tell by your body language and attitude."

"Nice job Cap you learn and catch on fast... Anyways it ruined my life a bit, it felt like apart of me was disappearing when this one tried to die on me."

"Tried?"

"See how its burgundy here a mixture of blue and red. If your marking turns dark blue you've lost your mate without even bonding with them. It's better off that way cause when not being bonded the pain is somewhat bearable... Still even for me when they were hurt I could feel ever ounce of pain they experienced it hurt so much I froze a whole lake... It just goes to show even though you haven't bonded with them if they are hurt or anything you will feel it." Ash explained rubbing at the burgundy end of her motif below her eye. A far away look took place over her face Steve felt bad that she had experienced that hurt.

"But that means they're still alive."

"Huh?" she came back from her thoughts looking at Steve, "I mean sure... I can feel they're somewhere still alive it wouldn't have mattered to me if they died or not since we didn't bond to one another if they die I wouldn't die with them."

"Your saying if your mate dies you die with them."

"Mhm... same if they experience pain you feel it to and vise versa you get hurt so do they. A cursed life we live eh?" she gave a hurt look then stared at the ground.

"It isn't so bad."

"So you've bonded with yours huh?" she gave a grin

"One yes."

"How sweet just don't get hurt or let them die my bit of advice to you. A scientist did research on these completely normal people that had been polylovers they died the same exact day and time of death it's how I figured it out... You're welcome."

"Thanks I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

/ 5 /

It was just in the evening time when Serenity had walked up to the apartment building with Scott beside her and Bucky on her other side he looked uneasy at the same time kind of relaxed it had to of been him getting some sun. The building vibrated with loud music coming from the roof top, Serenity was not ready for this but she had agreed to go so here she was. They climbed the stair case all the way to the rooftop to see lounge chairs in a nice crimson red surrounding a table with drinks and snacks on it. Across from there was a make shift dance floor where the speaker boomed with life.

"Serenity you made it!" Wanda cheered going over to her and hugged her tightly.

Serenity giggled returning the tight embrace, "Why would I miss it this is a welcome party for me, which you didn't have to do."

The two pulled away and smiled.

"Nonsense I wanted to. As of today you are apart of this family come on come meet everyone else." Wanda pulled her along by the hand to everyone else sitting and chatting away.

"Guys this is Serenity." Wanda introduced her.

"Ah so your the new girl working on Winter Wonderland." Sam said smiling, "Nice to meet you I'm Sam super hero name Falcon though you know the wings." Serenity nodded with a laugh.

"I know all of you so? Now what?" she asked as an awkward silence came over.

"We can play cards against humanity?" Wanda offered.

"If we play that the kids will have to go then.." Clint gave a look.

"It's alright sweetheart it's almost time for them to shower anyways." Laura said from the arm rest she was sitting on Clint looked up at her with a smile and kissed her on the lips softly.

"What would I do without you?"

"Hmmm I don't know honey. Anyways have fun, kids come on it's time to go!" Cooper and Lila rushed from the dance floor to the side of their mother she was holding a lil sleeping Nathaniel he had noise cancelling ear muffs on so the loud music hadn't even bothered his slumber while the vibration seemed to make him sleep even heavier. Clint stood and walked with his kids and her to the stair case a happy smile on his face they both listened to their two children blabber on about various things.

"Why isn't daddy coming?" Cooper asked.

"Cause he wants to spend time with his friends."

"Aweee can't we stay too?" Lila whined.

"Afraid not pumpkin you have school in the morning anyways I'll be down in a few and be sure to read you some bed time stories think you can wait up for me?" Clint was kneeling down to the two kids height their eyes lit up as they jerked their heads up and down.

"Good now listen to mommy." he gave them both a kiss to their forehead then a softer on to Nathan's cheek and a loving kiss to his wife. Then his humble family was off.

"Okay bird brain lets get started!" Sam shouted Clint shook his head. Serenity cut the music down a little then found a spot next to Bucky.

"You are a great dad you know." Scott teased.

"Can it Tic Tac." Clint replied causing Sam to stop a laugh at the sound of his nickname being used on him.

"You too Tweety."

"Hey!"

"Okay okay lets play now!" Wanda called out as she started passing cards out to everyone.

Within the hour of playing everyone was bursting up laughing from all the horrible answers they gave to the black cards with questions across them. It was now Bucky's turn to draw a black card he stared at it for awhile then started to read it off.

"What are my parents hiding from me?"

Serenity gave a slight giggle, while Wanda had a sneaky grin. Scott kept trying to take a peak at what Serenity was trying not to laugh about. Clint was shaking his head at the craziness taking place right now, then there was Sam with the most haunting grin ever known to man as he stared at Bucky. He wanted to sigh from the look as he knew something was about to happen. They all passed in there white cards to Bucky so he could read off the responses he got, whichever made him laugh was the winner and this point decided who won the game.

"A bleached asshole..." Bucky's face twisted up at the thought he just shook his head while the girls squeaked a laugh.

"Masturbation.. just why?"

"What it's true they did hide it from me!" Scott busted out causing them all to laugh in response even Bucky was holding back a grin. Once the laughter died down again they all looked to Bucky to continue.

"Tasteful sideboob?" Wanda looked down covering her mouth then the snicker broke through the silence and she started full on laughing. Serenity couldn't help but join in it was hilarious how Bucky said it the guys only shook their head as the girls had their laugh.

"Ah... that was perfect... I just wanted to hear you say that." Wanda admitted, wiping the tears from her eyes she started to wave her hand, "Go on continue."

"Two midgets shitting into a bucket." Sam's face scowled up at the image which made Serenity start laughing again she held her breath nodding for Bucky to finish up.

"And a blank card."

"That ones mine." Sam answered.

"Okay so what will your answer be?"

"A winter soldier?"

"Oh haha very funny." Wanda nudged his shoulder with her fist.

"I'm going to have to with Scott's card it's so true for him." Bucky replied showing no signs of laughing, Scott let out a loud cheer.

"Whooo I win!"

"Awww boo!" Wanda kicked his knee he sat back down on the arm rest next to Serenity, while the enhanced girl had a sip of her drink.

"I think I've had enough of this game." Serenity smiled having a drink of the alcohol that was sweet in taste and not too strong just how she liked it. Wanda smiled knowing she liked it cause she herself did too.

"So what now?" Sam asked sitting beside Wanda.

"Are we late for the party?" Steve called out Scott bounced up from his seat and went to Steve with a tight hug that made Serenity blush at the action while Bucky looked confused then the memory dawned on him so he just gave simple smile now.

"You miss me?"

"Hm a little they kept me company." Scott gestured to all the others who were nursing their drinks now in blissful silence.

"Well everyone meet Ashton."

"Hey." she waved a hand then shoved it back into her pocket.

"Bucky? What are you doing out?" Steve asked shocked and smiled hugging his best pal, Bucky gave a soft laugh patting his back as he returned the hug.

"My doing." Serenity cheered with a grin, when Steve laid eyes on her he felt a tug at how attractive she looked with such a happy smile on her face till Scott tugged Steve by the sleeve of his hoodie.

"I need to tell you something come here for a bit." the two walked off to a corner to talk in privacy. Serenity turned to look at Bucky now.

"Having fun?"

"Hm..." he grunted in response.

"Well I'm just glad you got to get out of that dingy cell." she leaned back in her spot on the sofa staring at the now darkening sky stars peaking out.

"Thank you.."

"Of course I wanted to bring you along anyways... Getting in a social setting is proof you are still there and that no one should be afraid of you."

"Your not afraid of me?" Bucky stared at her shocked she flicked her eyes over to look at him.

"Not one bit." she smiled.

"Alright let's liven this party back up! It's a welcoming partyyyy after all!" Sam groaned at Wanda announced and turned the music up a bit.

"Come on let's dance!" she grabbed Sam's hands dragging him to the dance floor he reluctantly started to dance with her, Clint stood up to leave Serenity looked up at him curiously.

"Leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah promised my kids a bed time story I better get going or they'll be disappointed."

"Okay if your ever busy I would love to baby sit or help with their studies."

"Thank I'll let Laura know enjoy the party night you two."

"Night!" Clint left the roof top there standing at the entrance to the roof was Ash looking as sour as ever to be in such a place. Bucky watched as Serenity got up from her spot beside him to approach the new girl. Seeing as he wasn't doing much he went to go chat with Scott and Steve. The two silenced what they'd been arguing about when Bucky came over. Meanwhile with Ash she sighed when she noticed one of the girls coming towards her.

"Great..." she whispered.

"Hey you must be Ashton nice to meet you."

"Yeah ditto... this party is dying... Doesn't help we're stuck in a polylover hell zone."

"You can tell?"

"Yup... Wanda she's having problems with her dominate missing, those two are looking for their last partner and him well he's... he's different." Ash tilted her head observing Bucky from a distance, Serenity felt a throb but swallowed it down the way she looked at Bucky just wasn't sitting well with her so she plastered on her smile as if everything was okay.

"And what about me."

"You you're totally crushing on someone." that made her turn red in the face, "I am not!" she exclaimed.

"Told ya." she grinned at Serenity who stomped off with a pout.

"What luck I have being stuck here..." Ash moaned sitting on the brick wall and blew air from her mouth cooling it down to make it look like snowflakes floating in the air.

 **I tried to give some info about polylovers hopefully it isn't too confusing. Just know things are about to start moving whee~**

 **Fav, Review or Follow anything so I know if I'm doing anything wrong or right feedback is needed or Idk what I'll do dX**


	7. The First Stretch

**Disclaimer: WE KNOW I OWN NOTHING.**

 **.The First Stretch.**

*Serenity's POV*

Every since the party I just felt so annoyed about Ashton being around, and knew why I just wasn't ready to admit it out loud or to myself just yet. I was glad to have been able to build a comforting friendship with James so now I could start working further into helping his mind control and the other persona everyone was saying that made him dangerous. Once inside the the facility I walked straight to the cafeteria with a gleaming thought in mind after taking notes down from their files it was weird to see it, but one of James's favorite foods was plums so I was planning on bringing him just that and water bottles while we talked about what memories he had. Once they were in a bag I took the same usual route through the place.

"Morning you."

"Good morning." Bucky replied he was flexing his metal arm I grew curious.

"Does it hurt or bother you at all?"

"It hurt's if I strain it pulling things it really just confuses me how I can feel things with it." that was shocking to hear I didn't know he could actually feel texture and everything with the prosthetic arm he had.

"Well I have a surprise for you." he looked up at me as I sat the brown bag down before him, he rose a brow then opened the bag looking inside he started to squeeze the plums gently within his hand a smile on his face.

"I heard you like plums so enjoy... Only condition we talk about the memories you remember. The ones caused by Hydra..." I rose a curious glance at him to see him tense up at what I mentioned, "I mean we don't have to..." I quickly covered up.

"It's fine Serenity, you've invested all your time to helping me I have to do my part as well." he replied the response made me blush.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're always punctual about your time spent here, always listening and doing things for me to feel more comfortable." he stared at me then offered a plum I smiled taking it.

"Well what's the first memory that comes to mind." I asked getting comfortable in my spot on his bed taking a small bite out of the plum in my hand.

"It's one I always think about to ignore the missions... the darker memories I have. It was when me and Steve went to Coney Island and Steve threw up after riding the cyclone." Bucky cracked a smile then took a big bite of his own plum.

"Sounds hilarious and totally how Steve would be..."

I stared at James's profile as I thought about those two years he was alone, I just couldn't understand how everyone thought he was dangerous when he successfully stayed hidden and never once hurt someone or had an incident till everything with Zemo. He was doing his best to move on into a normal life is what I had in mind, what hurt most was how he had holes in his memory.

"James..." I quietly called he looked over his shoulder to me.

"Those two years... When you were all alone what were you doing?" I asked curiously.

"..." he was silent.

"I'm sorry n-!", "I survived. If you mean my free time it was filling these notebooks of the memories I did have." he pulled a bag from under his bag sitting it between us and opened it. I peaked inside seeing a bunch of composition notebooks I reached for one then looked up at him for his okay.

"Why would you do that?" I asked pulling one out.

"Wrong one." he chuckled taking the one I grabbed back and then gave me the first one placing it in my palm I grasped it looking up into his ocean blue eyes.

"I did it because of fear."

"Fear?"

"Of losing my memories again... Hydra was notorious of wiping their weapons minds."

I scooted to the edge of the bed beside him placing a hand gently to his shoulder, he looked at me in the eyes I knew by his look I was making a sad face full of hurt. I leaned my head to his shoulder taking a deep breath, how much pain Hydra had caused not only him but Steve as well was probably so unbearable. From my knowledge Steve thought James was dead once till he found him then the next was when he fell to his doom only to surprise the world he was alive and kicking. So many thoughts passed my mind about what people thought towards this victim of Hydra.

"I'm so sorry they did that. No one deserves that." I said my voice cracking giving way to the emotions I felt.

I clutched tighter to his sleeve biting down on my lip to suppress the tears. I felt a warm hand press through my hair comfortingly so I looked up at him with a pained smile, "I promise you James, I will get back all your memories if it's the last thing I do... You just have to trust me okay?" I looked into his eyes he nodded slowly I blinked my eyes willing the tears down.

"I want to bring the Winter Soldier out..."

"No!" he shouted looking frightened, "I can't let him hurt anymore people... I-I can't control him Serenity..."

"Just hear me out? Please just one time not by saying the triggered words but another form..." he looked at me his brows drawing closer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wanda... I want her to get in your mind..." he pulled away some.

"No..."

"James... please..." slowly my hands cupped his stubble cheeks bringing his face to look in my direction, "Trust me after this it won't ever happen. Okay?"

James gritted his teeth his hands grabbing my wrist with an iron tight grip suddenly all my actions betrayed me I was gently pushing my lips to his in an act of desperation, realizing what I'd done I jerked away shocked even he looked stunned by what I'd done. Quickly I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room in pure awe of what I'd done. I thought I had control of my feelings, but now they were boiling over so much I felt torn. I wanted to go back to be beside him while I also wanted to run away in fear of what would come about.

 **Idk what this is maybe a filler? I just know I'm ready for the next chapter hehe it'll be better promise I apologize if this one sucks.**


	8. Bad Ideas

**I'm buzzing with excitement for this chapter! And did that kiss just happen?! Serenity tsk tsk tsk let's get into this I'm so ready also mind you I had immense fun writing this chapter.**

 **.Bad Ideas.**

Serenity had fled the facility in hopes of forgetting what she'd done. The shock was weighing hard on her mind and heart, not only that but her shoulder seemed to sting in a way that wasn't soothing so much she didn't even want to look at it. With a huff of air she made the walk briskly back home, she still had to get permission from T'Challa and Wanda for what she had planned. So she made her stop to Wanda's room knocking heavily on the door where a muffle of shouts could be heard.

"Shut it Sam!" she yelled back with a frown as she yanked the door open.

Bewildered at who was standing in her door way she rubbed the side of her neck awkwardly. Serenity shifted too on the balms of her feet not feeling too keen on asking now that the tension from whatever had be going on inside filtered out into Serenity's world of distress making her stress level heightened to a higher degree. Wanda blinked her eyes then took a calming breath looking up at Serenity with a natural smile.

"Evening Sere."

"Wanda... I wanted to ask if you could do me a favor."

"What's that?" she looked hesitant looking back inside her apartment, just slightly Serenity saw Sam clutching his head while he sat on the sofa till she was being pushed back so Wanda was able to step outside her home and shut the door behind her. Once out in the cold brutal air Wanda wrapped her shawl and arms around herself in an attempt to keep some warmth on her body.

"I need you to use you mental powers on James.. Like you did once to the Avengers."

"What?! Why?!" she shouted confused.

"I have this idea if we knew what he was so afraid of maybe there would be a way to counter act it so he can take control of the Winter Soldier." Serenity explained one of her legs bouncing as the cold made goosebumps play out over her exposed arms.

"Has T'Challa approved this?"

"Not yet... I haven't spoken to him yet..."

"Look Ser you have my okay, but I won't do it till T'Challa approves... I've had my suspicions on trying it so I'm glad I wasn't the only one."

"Oh my god thank you... I'll call T'Challa tonight if he gives the okay I'll come to you in the morning." Serenity hugged Wanda close her chin cradled by the others shoulder, Wanda giggled returning the hug rubbing her shoulders some.

"Don't give Sam too much hell." Ser teased and went heading off to the stairs, "Night."

"Good night." Wanda gave a strained smile then went back into her apartment.

\ 8 \

Steve felt rage as he saw Serenity kiss his best friend on the lips. The dominance inside of him was roaring at the sight of his other mate it frightened Scott and threw T'Challa on the guard. It was near impossible for Scott to hold his mate down alone so T'Challa helped pushing Steve down into a chair right as Serenity fled the room in embarrassment was when Steve took a breath though it didn't help. He jerked against Scott's hold as well as T'Challa, Scott grabbed hold of his lovers face making him turn to him.

"Calm down please..." Scott said softly.

"He kissed her." Steve growled for once really dark in a way no one had heard before.

" **HE** , Didn't. She however kissed him." T'Challa explained, that alone caused Steve to whip his head up at the male eyes narrowed his anger bleeding through. Scott ran his hand through Steve's hair trying to soothe the rage from him as best he could. Steve shut his eyes shaking somewhat and laid his head to Scott's forehead expelling a deep air.

"Steve it's just a crush... We have to just help her realize if she keeps up with this it'll harm our bonds." Scott whispered.

Scott's own marking began to sting with with a slight pain he knew it was pulsating from Steve's hurt he was experiencing then it started to burn the rage present again it worried Scott. Gently Scott was led to stand up on his feet to allow Steve to as well, the soldier took Scott's hand tightly and marched out of the room seething with unkempt rage though his hold on Scott never once hurt him he was aware to not hurt his other mate. Outside they walked Steve muttered, "I'll make her realize." Scott only hoped he didn't mean what he feared it did. If Steve did it could damage their bonds even more than it was hurting now. T'Challa's watched as the two mates left bundled together just as his cell began to buzz in his pants pocket. On the caller ID was Serenity deciding he should answer the call and see what she needed.

/ 8 /

Daylight had came Serenity still felt the painful sting on her shoulder it was unbearable she whimpered cause of the feeling. She sluggishly went to the shower, turning the two knobs on making water rush out, then worked the clothes from the day before off. Briefly her eyes flicked to the mirror in the reflection all she took in was the angry red her marking was round her shoulder. Ignoring it's existence she got into the tub right as the warm water hit it, it felt like scolding hot water making her shriek out in pain and clutch down in the tub her hand over the marking.

"What's wrong with you?" she whimpered to herself and cut the hot water off completely, the cold water now soothed her irritated flesh enough that she could finish her shower.

Not eager to stay in the shower too long she washed her hair then her body taking care for her shoulder and lower back. Then she got dressed in normal enough clothes and rushed up to Wanda's apartment. Lucky enough the red head was standing outside her door twisting her fingers around a red aura swiped around through the air where her fingers moved.

"Morning all set?"Wanda asked walking over to Serenity she nodded they body headed to the facility in common silence.

The day was beautiful like any other, yet somehow the two girls could feel the tension in the air as they reached the facility gate there stood a sleepy Scott being held closely by Steve in contentment across from them was T'Challa. It was a Saturday so no other workers were in for the day, that was lucky considering what the group had planned. T'Challa scanned his card for them all to venture inside, staying behind to make sure the doors closed allowing no curious stragglers to follow. Serenity walked behind Steve who was making sure Scott walked more on his own, every so often the soldiers eyes would look back at her the look alone made her skin crawl. Wanda on the other hand seemed happy for the two before her.

"T'Challa did you inform them?" Serenity asked looking back at the king of Wakanda.

"I will once we reach the observation room."

It wasn't long till they had all approached James cell, Serenity all but bounced her way to go enter his chambers, Wanda gave a shrug of her shoulders and followed after her. The initial excitement she showed damped Steve's mood enough, Scott sobered up from his sleepy like state to tug his dominate into the observation room. T'Challa sighed following the two once within the sound proof walled room they eyed Serenity who was waking Bucky from his slumber.

"James..." she said softly touching his shoulder gentle enough that he wouldn't startle awake he was on the guard as is. James peeled an eye open curiously then blinked gazing up at Serenity. This was his first time seeing her so happy, so it had him wonder that he sat up full of interest. "I got permission for my idea to go through." she beamed, the news rang in his head now the happy curiosity he had was gone.

"Wanda."

"Bucky." the two nodded in confirmation.

"T'Challa has given his approval, as well as Steve and Scott will be present so come on let's go the sooner then it'll be over. I know you aren't gun ho for this."

"She's sharp when it comes to you." Wanda commented a typical cute grin on her face, Bucky cut his eyes at the Sokovian girl as the three started out to the testing room. In there was a chair leaning back some, Bucky knew well enough that was where he would be seated at it left a bad taste in his mouth from past experiences. Wanda went to sit next to Bucky as he sat relaxing back eyes being invaded by the blinding light. In the observation room with clear glass was his best friend Steve who somehow didn't seem too peachy due to Scott's arms around him the submissive of the two was petting his mates hair.

"What's wrong with Steve?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Trouble in paradise I assumed." Wanda answered, "His second mates around and so he's been rather edgy." she finished.

Serenity blinked confused at the information deciding on disregarding it. The two then looked at her with a shrug, "So how's this work?" he asked now. "Well you relax, while Wanda uses her gifts.. And does what she needs to inside your head, just don't mess with anything." Serenity looked at Wanda with a warning look at the end of her sentence Bucky felt relief she added that much without needing him to say it himself. Now that everything was spoken Bucky eyed the ceiling as Wanda raised her hands to his head the red aura power flew out around him as she flicked her fingers every so often. Wanda had never felt such a powerful mind keen on blocking others out she had to shut her eyes focusing all of her whole into getting her powers to seep into Barnes furthest corners of his mind. Bucky jerked once in his seat with clenched teeth once the red color disintegrated from view, Wanda opened her eyes looking exhausted while Bucky seemed unresponsive.

"James?" Serenity called attentively when his eyes opened they seemed darker.

"Bucky?" Wanda asked now only to be throw across the room the blow dealt to her made her impact leave a mark on the metal wall.

"Wanda?!" Serenity cried as Bucky stood to his full height narrowed eyes at her, now in this moment she felt small to him in a way she never had before.

"My mission still isn't complete."

"What? James what are you talking about?" Serenity reached out only for him to grab her arm roughly and threw her into the chair.

"Wrong answer, he's asleep right now." the way he spoke terrified her this wasn't the James she knew and got to know no it was the one everyone was frightened of. The one that made him dangerous it was the Winter Soldier. "Where is he?" he asked a serious tone of voice, his hand clenched harder to her arm she screamed in response it wasn't the answer he looked for but it gave him great pleasure that a grin spread over his handsome face.

"It's been awhile." he cheered in a dark tone, when the doors opened there stood Steve shield in hand and T'Challa not far behind. The Winter Soldier looked at them over his shoulder he sneered a bit at the sight of Steve having known his last mission went incomplete.

"Let her go Bucky **now**." Steve urged his grip on his shield grew stronger.

In mock of the care The Winter Soldier saw flick in Steve's blue eyes he gripped harder she screamed again the flesh under his hold was turning red close to purple. Tears bled through Serenity's eyes that held shut fast her legs where about to start kicking when Steve launched his shield at Bucky. Swiftly he released her and caught it only for Steve to run to his side and threw swift jabs at his abdomen, a grunt of pain came from him in irritation that Bucky brought the shield down to Steve's face.

"Cap!" Wanda shouted using her power to hold the shield back, she focused straining to fight the pressure and power Bucky used to tried to connect the vibranium made shield to his long time friends skull. Steve gave a nod of thanks and tackled Bucky to the ground, the shield fell from his hand discarded to the ground Serenity scrambled to her feet holding her now reddening arm.

"Get her outta here!" Wanda cried getting to her feet unsteadily.

"You need to go too!" T'Challa ushered her out behind Ser and sighed seeing the two super soldiers had torn through the metal walls. Right as Wanda and Serenity rounded the halls to leave the compound the two busted right out cutting them off. Both took swift hits to each others stomachs then to the faces all while blocking a few blows in the process, T'Challa leap passed the girls landing a kick to the side of Bucky's face staggering him long enough for Steve to motion the girls to go on. Wanda let Serenity take lead ahead of her when a desk came soaring through the air she stopped it with a force field sweat breaking across her brow. Just as Serenity reached the entrance out of breath there stood Ashton with a curious glance as she popped a piece of gum between her lips then looked worried briefly.

"What's going on?" Ash asked Serenity pointed behind her as she walked out into the outside world.

"Stay here."

Ash rounded the corner as Wanda blocked another exceptionally strong piece of equipment the object never connecting with her thought the amount of powers she had to use weakened her now she was thrown a bit of a ways only to have a soft substances balance her. Ashton had pulled all the water in the area to break her fall like a water bed, as Wanda stood on her own Ash flicked her eyes glowing a sky blue into a whip towards Bucky on contact it froze his feet. His eyes jerked down to his feet he broke one off and eyed Ashton, she nodded her head in appreciation at Bucky's strength with a smirk on her face she then brought another bout of water over his lower half freezing it.

"That won't work!" Scott had caught up now helping Steve stand up on his feet passing him his shield.

"Really try me..." she bit back when Bucky tried to move some of the ice cracked only a bit the harder she glared the ice held faster when he tried to budge again no such luck it even annoyed the Winter Soldier to a degree. Steve stood up looking to Wanda who seemed like the break gave her the energy she needed back, she walked to Bucky he frowned as she flicked her hands around a growl slipped past his lips then he went slack once the powers invaded him once more. Ashton balanced him with water melting the other part on his lower half. Serenity came back into the front part of the building to see Ashton step closer to Bucky as he woke blinking confused.

"What did I do?" he asked fearful.

"Not much damage." Ashton eased up for once from her snarky personality, Bucky didn't seem sold on the idea still he fell back into unconsciousness on the water bubble Ash cradled him in. She stuck her hand through the water to his hair and stroked it gently.

"So where's he go?"

"Follow me." so she did with T'Challa.

Wanda huffed showing her annoyance and stomped off out of the facility. Serenity called out to her but she only rose her hand giving a wave that they could talk later and wasn't down for having a conversation at the moment. When Serenity turned back around Steve was glaring in her direction the pain on her arm flared up all over again she cried out. How unlucky she was to have had the marking on the same arm Bucky had nearly broke but it was sore to no end and likely to bruise. The glare she received from the soldier made her fear for her safety till his hands touched her flesh it was comforting and gentle.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Fine... Are you?"

"Yeah we should get you home."

"Oh no I can't I have to work on getting the cure for James this was a bust but just a little more and I'm sure we will have a break through." she rambled on.

"Ser no." Scott pleaded from behind Steve when she looked up at the soldier he looked to be steaming with anger a scowl no one ever saw on his face was there and directed at her, she tried to coax his hold on her arms off only for him to tighten she was unable of fighting him off.

"Steve let go I have work..."

"Silence!" she opened her mouth as to say something only for Steve to roughly slam his lips to her, she struggled as he lifted her to her tippy toes his arms circled around her back biting down on her lips. She whined at the contact as Steve was yanked back some from her still not out of his arms though. Scott looked between the two full of worry, stunned for a moment as Steve clicked his tongue it was a sight he never thought possible by his mate. It was definitely due to her attraction to someone she wasn't fated to and Steve being the dominate of his circle made him act on impulse wanting his submissives to submit. She looked helpless in his arms and close to breaking as everything dawned on her pretty little head standing before her was her two mates. Steve felt the bond hum with acceptance through confusion and pain from Serenity it brought him back to his senses. Slowly he let her down her face contoured to show all her emotions, tears dribbled down her face they were all bond now that she had accepted them, but not quite in a good note. Serenity stammered on her words gazing up at the two no words could describe this moment all Steve did was mirror her hurt then hugged her body gentle cooing her worries aside.

"Shhhh... Go home and rest for the rest of today... Then when you're ready find us we can talk then." Steve smoothed her hair out of her face wiping the tears away too. She sobbed quietly nodding as his big hands held her cheeks, with a soft kiss to her forehead he let her go she defeated walked back to the apartment buildings. Scott hugged Steve now feeling the guilt bleed through their bond.

"I lost control..."

"It happens don't beat yourself up about it." Scott placed a hand to his mates face turning him to face him and pecked him on the lips.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't do enough to try and stop you either." the two sighed in unison, Steve tucked his first mate to his side giving him a loving kiss to his forehead.

"So?" Steve asked.

"Who's gonna clean this up?" Scott chuckled.

 **WHOOO ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER. I LOVE TWS CAUSE HOW HE LOVES TO DEAL PAIN TAKING PLEASURE FROM IT AND HE REMEMBERS HIS LAST MISSION BE STEVE SO SINCE HE ISN'T DEAD HE FELT IT WAS A FAILURE CLEARLY NOT HAPPY. Kay I'm done typing in all caps it's just my excitement for this chapter was real. T'Challa is taking over Director Fury's place as baby sitting the kiddies who always seem to get in trouble. This chappy is my baby StevexSerenityxScott are bonded now but still with issues you will see. Ashton is curious in Bucks and poor Wanda is going through her own stuff. Next chappie will be of Serenity & Wanda that's all I'm telling. Hope u marvies enjoyed this as much as I did.**


End file.
